Naughty Halloween Maze
by Sarutobi Dango
Summary: Mike took a part-time job at the Halloween attraction! Mike x Chris


**A/N: This little fic was inspired from my trip I was recently on! :D I went to a horror fest! Woo Halloween!**

" **Naughty Halloween Maze"**

Chris stood looking at his reflection in the mirror. He smiled as he held the cape he wore out examining his Dracula costume. He glanced over at his clock, he grabbed his phone slipping it into his pant pocket leaving.

Chris stood looking at the Halloween attraction in front of him. Mike had taken a job at the Halloween fest that was being held tonight. Chris made his way through the crowds of people taking in the view. The night was cool a slight breeze hit him. Chris stood watching as the girls screamed to have the men with masks jump out scaring them. Chris chuckled to see the reactions.

* * *

Mike stood in his costume for the maze he was working at, his shift was done. He stood in torn jeans with blood splatter and a wife beater. He had the hockey mask over his face resting on his head. He pulled the cigarette from his lips exhaling the smoke looking up at the stars. It had been a long night for him. Scaring people was a tiring job.

"Hey good looking." The voice called. Mike brought his gaze down to see the trio of girl's dressed skimpy outfits. It was Halloween after all.

"Hey yourself." He replied smiling.

"Got any more of those cancers sticks?" The brunette asked with a smile approaching him. Mike chuckled.

"Sorry babe, last one." Mike informed.

"We could share." She offered.

"Mike!" the voice called. Mike looked passed the girl to see his coworker.

"Got someone here for you!" He informed. Mike dropped the bud stepping it out.

"You shouldn't smoke, it's bad for your skin." Mike smiled walking passed her.

* * *

Mike headed out in front of the maze he was at he smiled as he walked over smiling to see Chris in his costume.

"Haha!" Mike laughed clapping his hands together walking to Chris.

"W-what do you think?" Chris asked with pink cheeks.

"Adorable." Mike replied standing in front of him resting his hands on his waist.

"Thanks, so this your costume?" Chris asked looking up at Mike. Mike smirked as he pulled the mask down leaning in.

"Boo." Chris smiled shaking his head. Mike smiled as he pulled the mask back up.

"It'll have to do for tonight." Mike replied. Chris nodded as the two headed off to enjoy their night together.

"So what maze should we try?" Chris asked as he walked alongside Mike.

"Corn maze?" Mike replied. Chris stopped walking with a brow raised.

"Corn maze?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, what's wrong? It's simple." Mike shrugged his shoulders. Out of all the places he choose the least scary one.

"Alright, if you say so." Chris replied as he began to walk ahead.

"Hey! I promise it will _scare_ the pants off of you." Mike smiled watching Chris.

* * *

The two stood in the line waiting their turn to go into the maze, Chris stood listening he would hear a scream now and then followed by a yell. Chris stood feeling confident he wouldn't be scared by anyone in a mask.

"Do you want to hold on to me?" Mike asked. Chris made a face looking back at him.

"You're joking right?" Chris asked. Mike shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm here if you need me." He informed holding his hands up. Chris chuckled. The two walked ahead, the guy handed them a flash light to see and sent the two on their way. Chris walked flashing the light. So far so good till he heard a rustling he flashed the light looking for the source.

"Where is that coming from?" Chris asked looking around.

"Mike?" Chris called out. He looked back to notice he was gone.

"Mike? Chris called out flashing the light behind him now.

"Where did he go?" Chris stood looking around till the sound of a chainsaw started behind him.

"Aahh!" Chris screamed looking back to see the man with the chainsaw in front of him. Chris sprinted off forgetting it was someone under the mask. Chris panted as he made his way through the maze alone.

"M-Mike!" Chris called out. He came to a stop to catch his breath he jumped to hear a girl scream. Shit this place was scary when you're by yourself!

"Mike?" Chris called out again. Chris began to walk again till he noticed something shiny on the ground he crouched down picking it. A lighter.

"Is this Mike's?" Chris wounded examining it, he didn't notice the figure behind him. The figure covered his mouth dragging him into the corn.

"Mmm!" Chris panicked this wasn't part of the maze! They weren't allowed to put their hands on them! Was there some crazed person hiding out in the corn!? Did he get Mike!? Was he going to kill him!? These ideas ran through Chris's head, a tear running down his cheek in fear for his life! Chris had his eyes shut he could feel the weight of the one who had pulled him in on top of him.

" _Are you scared_?" He asked Chris opened his eyes to see the hockey mask in front of him.

"M-Mike...?" Chris asked realizing it was him. Mike laughed sitting up pulling the mask off.

"Did I get you?" Mike asked holding his side.

"Y-you dick!" Chris growled sitting wiping the tears away.

"Oh c'mon it's Halloween!" Mike defended.

"Get off!" Chris pouted pushing him off. He sat on the ground turning his back to Mike.

"Hey." Mike smiled trying to control his laughing as he crawled to him.

"I'm sorry." He apologized wrapping his arms around him pulling him back. Chris blushed embarrassed to have been scared.

"Whatever." He replied. Mike smiled as he placed his hand over Chris's chest feeling his heart.

"It's beating fast." Mike informed.

"I was scared you jerk." Chris replied. Mike leaned in planting a kiss on his cheek.

"I'm sorry." He apologized again tighten his embrace. Chris could feel his sincere in his hug.

"You're forgiven…. I suppose." Chris replied smiling a bit.

"Happy to hear." Mike smiled as his hand traveled south grabbing Chris's crotch.

"M-Mike!" Chris tried to pull away but was no good. Mike had his arm around him holding him still as he rubbed Chris.

"W-wait! Aahh!" He blushed feeling his body react to Mike's touch.

"N-not here! Mike!" Chris protested becoming weak.

"Ahh…" Chris moaned tilting his head back resting it on Mike's shoulders. Mike smiled as he unbuckled Chris's pants. Chris moaned, he felt his erection spring free from the tight space of his pants. Chris looked down to see his erection twitching.

"M-Mike stop…" Chris pleaded.

"You sure? He looks like he wants me to keep going." Mike smiled poking it making Chris tremble.

"D-don't tease…" Chris pressed his brows together. Mike chuckled softy as he wrapped his fingers around his member and began to pump his hand.

"Mmmm…" Chris closed his eyes enjoying the feeling. Mike pumped his hand as his other hand crept up on the other side taking Chris's balls in his hand massaging them in his hand.

"Ooohh…" Chris shuddered enjoying the double pleasure. Chris's cock leaked with cum the combination of his length being stroked and balls played with was pushing him over the edge.

"You like that…?" Mike whispered in his ear.

"Nhhh ahh y-yes…" Chris replied clenching his fist. With a few more strokes Chris released in Mike's hand. Chris sat in Mike's lap recovering from his first orgasm. Mike licked his upper lip, his hand was stained with Chris's seed.

"Get on your hands and knees…" Mike ordered. Chris nodded as he did as was told. Mike quickly unbuckled his pants with his free hand. He pushed Chris's cape aside exposing his perfect ass.

"Mike…" Chris whimpered watching him pull his own pants down. Mike hissed to feel the cold air hit his own hard cock.

"Fuck." He cursed. He ran his hand that was stained with Chris's seed between his cheeks using his seed as lubricate.

"Mmm…" a strange feeling it was warm and cold at the same time. Chris turned his head back he kept his head lowered he clenched his fist again. Mike held his tip at Chris's well lubricated hole.

"Ready?" Mike asked Chris nodded his response back. With one thrust he entered him fully. Chris gasped raising his head.

"Aahh…!" He moaned loud. Mike gritted his teeth as he stayed still letting Chris adjust.

"Mike… I-I can't…!" Chris moaned knowing he wasn't going to be able to control his voice. Mike smiled as he leaned over grabbing his cape wrapping it around his face.

"Use this..." Mike suggested Chris bite down on his cape. Mike rested his hands on Chris's waist holding him still.

"I'm going to move now, try not to be too loud." Mike smiled as he began to thrust his hips.

"Nhh Mmm…" Chris bite down on the fabric in his mouth. It wasn't long till it was coated with his drool. Chris lowered his head again he could see Mike thrusting behind him. Their skin slapping against each other and the sounds. Oh the sounds. Chris shuddered as Mike began to jerk him back to meet his thrusts.

"Ohh fuuckk…" Mike groaned tilting his head back. Mike thrusted faster feeling his peak creeping up on him. With a few more rough thrusts Mike hit his climax. Chris tighten around Mike coming as well. Chris's seed spilled on the ground under him Mike continued to thrust finishing. Mike finally stopped slipping out of him. His cock coated with Chris's seed that was used to loosen him up. Mike slipped his member back into his pants. He wiped the sweat off his forehead. He chuckled softly. Chris looked back at him.

"What?" Chris asked.

"Heh, I was right." Mike replied Chris looked at him confused.

"You got your pants scared off." He pointed out. Chris made a face. Lamest joke ever!

 **Happy Halloween!**

 **A/N: No I didn't go into the corn maze because they didn't have one at Universal Studios. :( But they had a lot of mazes with the jump scares, they never scare me though… :( What I did enjoy was the Purge ride! (If you guys have ever seen that movie) I enjoyed that one the most! Anyway hope you guys enjoyed the Halloween one shot! I wished I had more time to write more of these this month but~ I can't. And I know, Mike doesn't smoke but I thought he would sound cool if he did this one night.**


End file.
